digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherubimon (Good)
does not have a Mega form in the anime or associated media, but the Warp-Digivolving Figures: Kerpymon toy is based on Suzie's Lopmon. Maid Legend Angels |jacards= , , |encards= , |s1=Cherubimon (Evil) |s2=Cherubimon (Good) X |g1=Celestial Digimon }} Cherubimon (Good) is an Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and its wisdom. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. Cherubimon (Good) wears a Holy Ring on each of its ears. Attacks *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Heaven's Judgement'This attack is named "Holy Hug" on Mo-07, "Storm of Judgment" in Digimon Masters, and retains its original name of "Heaven's Judgment" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a gigantic thundercloud that looses innumerable thunderbolts on the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Cherubimon (Virtue) (ケルビモン（善）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. Some media leave out the "(Virtue)".Digimon Frontier * . * . ;Cherubimon (Good) Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and most American English media. Some media leave out the "(Good)". * . * . ;Kerpymon (Good) Name used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and other American English media. Some media leave out the "(Good)". *Corrpution of . * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Warp-Digivolving Figures:Lopmon Digimon Frontier D-Tector 3.0 Cherubimon (Good) is a Mega Digimon with the Ice Attribute. Its basic stats are Level 80, 330 HP, 140 Energy, 70 Crush, 85 Ability. It can be obtained through DigiDigits, Scanning Action, or Digi-Searcher after and its illusion are defeated at MAP 3 (?????). EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's DigiDigits can be input once the player has obtained a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon (Good), and an Ophanimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Cherubimon (Good) is #321, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 313 HP, 361 MP, 175 Attack, 157 Defense, 162 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Heroic Move, Mind's Eye, and Critical 4 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from . In order to digivolve to Cherubimon (Good), your Digimon must be at least level 62, with 30,000 Holy experience and 360 spirit. Cherubimon (Good) can also DNA digivolve from Monzaemon and Prairiemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 58, with 25,000 Holy experience, and 400 spirit. Cherubimon (Good) can be hatched from the Angel Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Cherubimon (Good) is #219, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, Dodge Dance, Escaping is Winning, and Healing Wave traits. Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from Antylamon and Piximon. In order to digivolve into Cherubimon (Good), your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 260 attack and 4 aptitude, but only once you have revived Cherubimon (Good) and befriended Cherubimon (Evil). It can be hatched from the Prayer DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Cherubimon (Good) DigiFuses from , Piximon, Rapidmon, and Monzaemon, and can DigiFuse to Azulongmon with Magnadramon, Goldramon, and Airdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kerpymon (Good) is a Light Vaccine, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from and Shakkoumon. Its special attack is Heaven's Judgment and its support skill is Meditation, which heals 5% HP every turn. In Complete Edition, Kerpymon (Good) also digivolves from Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kerpymon (Good) is #243 and is a Light Vaccine, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Shakkoumon, and Crescemon. Its special attack is Heaven's Judgment and its support skill is Meditation, which heals 6% HP every turn. Digimon World: Next Order Cherubimon is a Light Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MagnaAngemon, , and Meteormon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Kerpymon (Good) digivolves from Antylamon (Good). Digimon Masters Cherubimon can be obtained by using the Burst mode item, Angel Ring, on Antylamon (Deva) when it is level 65 or higher. It is a Side Mega, its skills are Ligthing Spear (1160 damage) and Holy Hug (2482 damage). Digimon Heroes! Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from Andiramon (Good). Digimon Soul Chaser Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from Shakkoumon in Season One, and in Season Two. Digimon Links Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from , Shakkoumon, and Piximon. Digimon ReArise Cherubimon (Good) may digivolve from . Notes and references